Entre las sombras
by Rinsita-chan
Summary: Van, un sanguinario asesino, necesita de las habilidades de una singular chica, Hitomi, así que la rapta. ¿Qué clase de relación surgirá entre ellos dos?
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos!!! Espero disfruten esta historia.

* * *

**"Entre las sombras"**

_**En mitad del camino de la vida**_

_**Me hallé en el camino de una selva oscura**_

_**Después de dar mi senda por perdida.**_

_**¡Ay, cuánto el descubrir es cosa dura**_

_**Esta selva salvaje, áspera y fuerte**_

_**Que en el alma renueva la amargura!:**_

_**Amargura y pavor que es casi muerte;**_

_**Mas, para hablar del bien allí encontrado,**_

_**Diré de lo demás que vi por suerte.**_

_**No se como entré allí, tal era el grado**_

_**De sopor que traía me inconsciente**_

_**Cuando hube el buen camino abandonado.**_

"Hitomi, Hitomi"-decía Yukari mientras sacudía a su amiga

"Yuukaarii?...¿Qué sucede?"-contesto con voz dormilona

"No puedo creerlo, es la tercera vez que te quedas dormida en plena clase"

"Lo siento, no me di cuenta en que momento me quede dormida"

"¿No puedes conciliar el sueño durante las noches?"

"Si, al contrario, duermo como roca"-contestó

"Se que las clases son aburridas a veces pero dormir en clases cuando ni siquiera vino el profesor es el colmo."

"Es que no puedo evitar estas pesa…digo sueños, me dan de repente y cuando me doy cuenta llevo horas perdida en el infinito."

"Tu si que eres rara"-afirmó

"¿Lo crees?"

"No importa, vamonos, se hace tarde"

"Bien"

El cielo comenzaba a tomar ese color característico de los atardeceres, mezcla de rojo, amarillo y violeta. No había mucha gente en las calles, todo estaba quieto. Pareciera que la gente la evitara, la vida misma tal vez.

"¿Qué harás para la cena?"

"Yukari sabes que yo ni loca me meto a la cocina de mi mamá"

"Tendrás un matrimonio difícil o tal vez nunca te casarás…upps..yo.."

"¿eh?"

"Eso dice mi mamá, que a los hombres se les llega por el estómago"

"Estas completamente loca, con razón no tienes novio jajaja"

"Hmp, tu has de tener muchos"

"Por supuesto"

"¿Ah si, como cuales?"

"No se, ya vendrán"

"Hitomi, tu si eres muy rara"

"Tu también"

"Dios las hace y ellas se juntan"

"jajaja"

El viento soplaba con calma, se percibía el delicioso fresco que anunciaba la pronta llegada de la noche. Las hojas de los árboles jugueteaban con el viento.

"Bien, yo voy por la derecha"

"Si esta bien"

"Nos vemos el lunes"

"Cuidate"

AAAAAAAAdiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiós""-se oía a lo lejos

Las calles prácticamente desiertas la guiaban hacia su hogar, no estaba lejos. Sin embargo, una silueta familiar la hizo detener su sendero.

"Hitomi, hija, que bueno que llegas"

"Mamá, ¿pero qué haces aquí? Para llegar a la casa todavía faltan dos cuadras."

"Si ya se, pero ese tipo esta molestando de nuevo, así que salí por la puerta trasera para venir a esperarte."

"¿Qué?"

"No te asustes, la policía ya debe estar allá, yo te cuidare"-Hitomi asintió

* * *

"¡Hitomi, maldita perra, deja de esconderte y sal ya!"-una piedra atravesó el cristal de la habitación de la chica 

"Cariño, la policía…¿Dónde esta?"-dijo escondida tras un sofá

"Ya vienen"-otra piedra rompió otro cristal. Esta vez el de la sala.

"¡Hitomi, da la cara!"-gritaba aquella voz desde afuera

"Ahhga!"-dijo en susto Hitomi. "Tal vez debería salir mamá, puede lastimarlos"

"De ninguna manera"

"No hija, primero muerto"

El sonido de varias patrullas resonaba por toda la manzana. Los vecinos alarmados cerraban puertas y ventanas, apagando sus luces. No olvidaban espiar desde las sombras.

"Lo siento señores, el sujeto se dio a la fuga, pero no se preocupen, tendremos vigilada la casa, además ya alertamos a toda la ciudad, no hay problema, su hija no podrá salir de aquí sin que algún guardia lo sepa"

La puerta se cerró dejando una familia totalmente consternada.

"Ineptos, si hubieran llegado antes ya tendrían a ese desgraciado"

"No te alteres amor, te hará daño"

"Perdón, todo esto es mi culpa, si tan solo…si tan solo yo no hubiera…"-dijo cayendo totalmente en llanto.

"No, no hija, todos cometemos errores"

"Pero nadie como los míos…soy una estúpida"

* * *

_**Por mí se llega a la ciudad doliente,**_

**_Por mí se llega a llanto duradero,_**

**_Por mí se llega a la perdida gente._**

_**Me hizo mi alto hacedor por justiciero:**_

**_El divino poder me dio semblanza,_**

**_La suma ciencia y el amor primero._**

_**Nada hay creado que en edad me alcanza,**_

**_No siendo eterno y eterna duro._**

**_¡Perded cuantos entréis toda esperanza!_**

"Amo Van"

"No creo en esas patrañas"

"Pero amo Van, podría tener la respuesta"

"La respuesta es pelear"

"El duelo entre la sangre y el acero lo llevaran a escaflowne"

"Lo vez, no hay duda, significa peleas"

"Aún no termino señor, el duelo entre la sangre y el acero tendrán como campo de batalla el corazón del elegido"

"No te mato por tus años de fiel servicio"

"Encontrar a escaflowne fue el sueño de su padre"

"Un sueño es solo eso, un sueño"

"Su padre deseaba que usted no tuviera que ir al campo de batalla, quería usar a escaflowne para proteger a Gaea, y por su puesto a Fanelia"

"¿Proteger, con una espada?"

"No se, respeto la memoria de mi señor"

"Las espadas se usan para acabar con la vida de tu oponente"-afirmó

"El duelo entre la sangre y el acero se llevaran a cabo en el corazón del elegido, acuñando hasta el más duro de los metales"

"Eso es pura mierda"

"Yo solo digo lo que mis visiones me indican amo"

"Tu trabajo"

"Imagino que esta noche también saldrá en su búsqueda"-mencionó en forma cuestionante

"Vaya! eres adivino"

"Lo soy señor"

"Era una metáfora"-repuso

El lugar había sido finalmente cubierto por la penumbra. La luna había hecho su aparición acompañada de todas las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo.

"Que preparen todo"

"Como ordene"

"Que los guardias estén alerta, podrían aprovechar mi ausencia"

"Como siempre señor'

"Eso espero"

"Señor"

"Esta bien, dime donde encontrar al elegido…..en castellano"

"Si señor, no se perderá nada"

"Si, tu vida si fallas"

* * *

Hitomi musitaba entre sueños, sudaba como nunca. Un mal presentimiento la invadía. Dormía como una roca, era cierto, pero sus pesadillas eran terribles desde que ese infeliz entró a su vida: Amano. 

Todo parecía cuento de hadas, el típico amor de estudiantes, inocente y sincero. Si claro!, eso no parecía existir en el mundo de ese loco. No conforme con hacerle la vida imposible había conseguido manchar su reputación por toda la escuela, la colonia y si hubiera podido de la ciudad.

Y es que no era que Hitomi fuera muy popular, pero al menos los que la conocían, sabían que era una chica sana, sin vicios, preocupada por la escuela, ocupada con la música, revistas, ropa, con muchos amigos y bastante normal. Ahora, toda la escuela la sabía de ella, por supuesto que la conocían, como la más zorra, insana, loca y desvirtuada chica del planeta.

Había sido expulsada del equipo de atletismo, los profesores ya no la trataban igual, se había quedado sin amigos, menos Yukari. Ella era genial. Lagrimitas se desprendieron de esos ojos todavía cerrados.

Tenía que estar ilusionada y con muchos sueños como las demás. Pensando en casarse, tener hijos, trabajar y esas cosas, pero ya no tenia las fuerzas. Lo único que percibía era ese gran vació en su interior que no conseguía llenar. Esperaba con ansias su último día.

Toda la casa era vigilada por muchos policías, nadie podría entrar o salir de ahí. Excepto una sombra que apareció de la nada, partiendo en dos a cuatro policías. Los primeros de la noche. Y como si nada hubiera ocurrido, la normalidad de la penumbra siguió.

Aquella sombra se deslizaba con agilidad, destreza y con cierta delicadeza. Como un baile para la muerte. El vidrio estaba roto, no le fue difícil entrar. Tomo a la chica que dormía y se la llevó.

* * *

Fin de prólogo 

CONTINUARA!

**Poesía**: Dante Alighieri

Muchas gracias por leer mi humilde historia. Y agradecería todavía más un review de su parte pero en fin, gracias de cualquier modo. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Besos a todos.

**Att. Rinsita-chan**


	2. ¡Ella es una chica!

Hola! Aquí esta el primer capítulo de esta historia.

**Nessy: **Hola! Mil gracias por leerme y doblemente gracias por tu review. En esta historia me estoy basando un poco más en la película, por eso puse a un Van tan malo. Espero continúes leyendo mi fic y sobre todo que te guste. Nos vemos.

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

"**Entre las sombras**"

Capítulo uno

¡Ella es una chica!

Van caminaba furioso de un lado a otro, agarrándose el cabello de vez en cuando. Ruhm pagaría, no era posible lo que sus ojos presenciaban, recostada en una de las habitaciones de aquella fortaleza, dormía una mujer.

Esto no podía estar pasandoél, el mejor asesino, Van Fanel, cuidando de una niña. Por lo oscuro no pudo divisarla bien cuando la capturó. Pero por su esbelta figura y su cabello corto, lo dio por hecho, se trataba de un chico.

Sin embargo, al llegar a castillo¿qué es lo que encuentra, una chica.

Unos toquidos se oyeron en la puerta.

"Adelante"-dijo con la voz helada

"¿Me mandó llamar señor?"

"Explícame esto"

"Pues…es una mujer"

"¡Se que es una chica!"

"Bueno, mis predicciones no indicaban de que sexo era el elegido, aunque yo esperaba que fuera un hombre"

"¡Grandísimo idiota!"-desenvainó su espada peligrosamente pero una voz llena de terror interrumpió.

"¡No por favor!"

Van se giró para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes al borde de las lágrimas, apoyada en la cama apretando fuertemente una de las sábanas.

"Despertaste"

"No entiendo nada pero por favor no lo mates"-rogó

El asesino guardó su espada, había olvidado a su rehén, mejor que Ruhm descifrará si serviría y más tarde acaba con su trabajo.

"¿En dónde estoy?"

Van la miró con desprecio.

"Estas aquí para servirme"

Hitomi tragó saliva al pensar en que clase de "servicios" le podía proporcionar.

"¿Servirte?"

"Ruhm"-ordenó

"Si amo"

Diciendo esto el ser parecido a un perro se acercó a la chica quien no atinaba si estaba despierta o soñando al verlo. Temerosa retrocedió un poco aún sentada en la cama.

Ruhm restándole importancia al miedo de la chica colocó una mano en su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Luego comenzó a decir unas palabras en una lengua desconocida para finalmente abrir sus ojos abruptamente. La chica lanzó un grito.

"Es ella"

"¿Soy yo¿Yo qué?"

"Pruébalo"

Ruhm sacó tres colgantes poniéndolos en frente de la chica. Todos tenían una piedra como dije, del mismo color e igual tamaño.

"Míralos¿parecen iguales no es cierto, sin embargo, uno de ellos posee un poder misterioso, haciendo que su piedra brille sobre las otras dos, pero solo el elegido puede contemplar su resplandor, ni yo mismo lo veo, mas si puedo sentir su poder"

"Niña responde"-ordenó Van

"Mi nombre es Hitomi"

"Da lo mismo"-La chica frunció el seño pero no quería problemas así que decidió observar. Si no lo veía no era la persona que buscaban y de seguro la dejarían libre…¿verdad? Pero no quiso arriesgarse.

"¿Y qué pasa si no consigo verlo?"

"Date por muerta"

"¿Qué?"

"No puedo dejar que te vallas…al menos con vida"

El miedo la invadió pero al menos debía intentarlo y probar suerte.

"Puedo verlo…es el de en medio"-Ella misma se sorprendió, podía verlo, era un brillo hermoso y sobresaliente de las demás.

"Acertaste"

Oyendo esto, con una rapidez asombrosa, tanta que Hitomi no alcanzó ver como había pasado, se encontraba siendo zarandeada por los hombros.

"¿Dónde esta?"

"¿Dónde esta que?"

"No mientas"

"Espere por favor amo, la chica aún no ha despertado del todo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Ella no lo sabe…todavía"

"¿Y cuando será eso?"

"Solo el destino lo dirá" –Van cerró los ojos

"Largo"

"Pero señor"

"Bien, quédate para que termine con lo que quedó inconcluso hace unos momentos"

Ni terminada estaba esta oración cuando la puerta ya se había cerrado.

"Niña"

"Ya te lo dije, me llamo Hitomi…Kanzaki Hitomi"

"Los nombres solo sirven para que los demás se dirijan a ti, para mí el tuyo es niña"

"De acuerdo secuestrador"

"Mi nombre es Van"

"Para mí eres secuestrador"

"Deberías llamarme amo"

"Ni lo sueñes"

Con un veloz movimiento Van sacó su espada colocando el filo en el cuello de la chica.

"El nombre es lo que menos importa"

"Coomo diigas"

"Parece que empiezas a entender"-envainó de nuevo su espada

"¿Para qué me quieres?"

"Desde hace años se ha profetizado que en la quinta generación de mi familia, yo; aparecería la legendaria espada, que brindaría total poder y control al dueño. Sin embargo, también mencionan a un guía, tu."

"Pero yo no se nada"

"Lo sabrás, por tu propio bien"

"Supongamos que la encuentro¿después que harás conmigo?"

"Ya veremos"

"Si no prometes mi libertad a cambio de eso, te juro que no cooperare"

"¿Deseas tanto tu muerte?"

"De cualquier forma vas a matarme, así que mejor que sea de una vez si piensas hacerlo más tarde"

Van la miró por un momento. Debía admitir que su punto era razonable.

"Es un trato"

* * *

Hitomi se encontraba acostada en la que habían asignado como su cama, totalmente a oscuras. Trataba de dormir pero ahora no lo conseguía, tenía miedo de que alguien la lastimara si se dormía.

La resequedad en su boca le recordó que tenia tiempo sin tomar agua, y aunque ignoraba cuanto tiempo llevaba en su prisión, asumía que por lo menos había pasado un día, por lo menos su estómago así lo resentía al exigir comida.

Se levantó lentamente, se acercó a la puerta y descubrió que no tenía seguro. ¿Acaso no temían que intentara escapar o estarían tan seguros de sus guardias o la veían demasiado débil?. Siguiendo sus instintos abandonó la habitación encontrándose en un pasillo largo y profundo.

Pronto pudo divisar la luz de la luna reflejada en el suelo. Se acerco y encontró una ventana por la cual miró y vio con dolor que estaba en un piso bastantemente alto y se podían ver, a pesar de la altura, miles de guardias rodeando lo que parecía una enorme fortaleza.

La chica suspiró y dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, escapándosele un grito mudo al encontrarse de frente con dos ojos carmesí mirándola.

"¿Qué haces?"-pregunto en un tono bastante serio e intimidador

"Yo…yo solo buscaba un poco de comida y algo de beber"-respondió la chica que portaba su pijamita de ositos. El chico calló por unos momentos.

"Ven"

Hitomi obedeció y le siguió. El camino se le hizo eterno, no solo por la persona que la guiaba, ni por el silencio que reinaba, si no porque, en verdad era un lugar enorme. Van se detuvo improvisadamente haciendo que la chica chocara con su espalda.

"Auch"-se quejó ella

"Aquí es"

Los dos entraron a una enorme cocina, estaba oscuro pero una de las ventanas dejaba entrar los rayos de la luna iluminando un poco.

"Toma lo que necesites"

Kanzaki no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó al refrigerador, comió unos bocadillos y tomó agua de una jarra con agua de sabor. Que raro, quien prepararía estas cosas. Después recordó que su captor aún estaba ahí, aguardándola en la puerta.

"¿Tu no quieres algo?"

Van arqueó una ceja, de cuando acá había tanta confianza.

"¿Terminaste?"

"Si"

"Entonces andando"

"¿A dónde?"

"Te llevaré a tu habitación"

"Esta bien"

Como indicó, Van escoltó a Hitomi hasta cuarto, sin embargo en el camino…

"Disculpa"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Este es un castillo?"

"Algo parecido"

"Ah, y vives solo?"

"No"

"¿Y que haces todo el día?"

"Mato a las personas que no se callan y me molestan"-dijo secamente

"¿Y te molesto?"

"No te conviene que así sea"

"Llegamos"-abrió la puerta para que la chica entrara

"Oye"

"¿Ahora que quieres?"

"¿Te veré mañana?"

"¡Hitomi, ya duérmete!"-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hitomi parpadeo un par de veces, algo confundida. ¿Acaso la había llamado por su nombre?"

* * *

Fin de capítulo uno

CONTINUARA!

Si estas siguiendo mi historia te agradecería infinitamente un review. Si nadie la esta leyendo, bueno, algún día alguien lo hará no?.Eso no me impedirá seguir escribiendo. Por otro lado, mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a quienes si lo hacen.

Besos!

**Att. Rinsita-chan**


	3. Algo de tu pasado

Hola a todos!

Primero que nada quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa a todas las personas que han decidido seguir mi historia, resulta que me quedé más de un mes sin computadora y luego un tiempito más sin Internet, y pues hasta ahorita tuve la oportunidad de escribir y subir el siguiente capítulo.

Ahora sus comentarios:

**Mey black**: Que linda! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. A mi también me encanta esta nueva faceta de Van, a poco no es sexy? Besos!

**Cristal Darling**: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review y ojala y todavía quieras seguir mi historia, perdona mi demora porfis. Los próximos capítulos vendrán más rápido, ya expliqué como estuvo mi situación y espero tu comprensión. Nos vemos.

**F-zelda**: Saludos! Es agradable saber que lo que escribo le gusta a las personas y me gusta mucho saber que disfrutas de mi historia. Sorry por la demora, si esta en mis manos te prometo que no va a volver a pasar. Espero sigas "Entre las sombras" y no te defraude. Bye

**Nessy**: Woaa! De verdad lamento muchísimo haberme demorado tanto, hubiera deseado poder remediarlo pero estuvo fuera de mis manos, mil disculpas y muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero volver a encontrar noticias tuyas. Besos

**Noelia**: Hola! Espero que después de mi demora continues mi fic y bueno en cuanto el lemon que me pides claro que lo voy a poner, solo que no será tan pronto, tanto por la personalidad de Van como por algunos problemillas de Hitomi que luego saldrán a la luz. Gracias y seguimos en contacto.

**Anita-asakura: **Gracias por tus ánimos! Los siguientes capítulos vendrán más rápido, prometido!. Besos

**Danikita-chan**: Saluditos! Pues en este capítulo se explica eso de donde esta Gaea, Fanelia y eso, espero me haya explicado bien, que si no pues hazmelo saber porfas. Sorry por la tardanza. Bye

**Mei Fanel**: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, me alegra mucho! No te preocupes, Van tendrá muchos dolores de cabeza jeje. Disculpa la demora.

De verdad muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y gracias de antemano por su comprensión.

Los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

**The vision of escaflowne**

Capítulo dos

"Algo de tu pasado"

Apenas y un pequeño rayo de luz iluminaba su cara, sin embargo el fresco aroma de la mañana la despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente, olvidando por un instante el impedimento de su libertad; topándose con una figura masculina parada frente a su cama.

"¿Van?"-dijo adormilada

"Levántate, es hora de tu entrenamiento"

"¿Entrenamiento?... ¿Qué entrenamiento?"

"Ruhm te explicará"

"Quiero bañarme"-rogó la chica

"No hay tiempo, entre más rápido encuentres mi espada más pronto te irás de aquí"

"¡Si no me baño, no haré nada!"-dijo mientras se envolvía bajó las sábanas

"¡Levántate!"

"¡Quiero bañarme!...y… ropa limpia"

"¿Crees que estás de vacaciones? ¡Te ordeno que te levantes!"

"¡No!"

Van comenzaba a exasperarse, así que sin más rodeos jaló las sábanas intentando apartarlas de Hitomi, pero ésta se resistía. Entre tanto jaloneo la tela se rompió, dejándole tremendo huecote.

"¡Mí sábana!"-lloró Hitomi

"¡Levántate ya!…además…no es tu sábana"

"Pues como si lo fuera, ¡ahora quiero bañarme!"

¿Quién se creía esta niña? Era lo que pensaba el joven, él no estaba para lidiar con niñitas caprichosas, subió a la cama quedando justo sobre Hitomi. Sujetó ambas muñecas de la chica apretándolas con bastante fuerza, mientras la miraba fijamente.

"Ordenaré que preparen tu baño…levántate…sino…bueno, lo único que necesito de ti son tus ojos…sí me entiendes"-dijo en un tono casi sepulcral

Hitomi blanca como un papel y casi sin aire solo lo miró obediente. Van sonrió, estaba apunto de levantarse cuando Ruhm entró.

"Eh…lo lamento señor…yo"

"¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?"

"Si…este…no volverá a suceder"

Van bajó de la cama y caminó hacia el adivino

"Un baño y ropa limpia"

Terminando esto, salió de la habitación, seguido sigilosamente por la mirada de la aún petrificada Hitomi.

"¿Te llamas Hitomi no es cierto? Sígueme"

Hitomi estaba en una habitación enorme, con espejos en las paredes y algunas armas; cómodamente portando unos pants ajustados y una playerita deportiva. Se había cepillado el cabello y le habían permitido comer. Sin embargo, le resultaba muy extraño que tuvieran ropa de mujer, ya que, si no le fallaba la memoria, no sabían que ella sería una mujer.

"Jovencita, es el momento de empezar con tu entrenamiento"

"¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?"

"Primero tendrás que observar tu poder espiritual"

"¿Qué observe mi poder espiritual? ¿Y eso cómo se come?"

"Colócate frente a ese espejo"-Hitomi obedeció-"Ahora mírate"

"Hmm pues...yo no veo nada que no sea lo normal"

"Inténtalo de nuevo"

"¡No pasa nada!"

Unas horas después…

"Concéntrate, cierra los ojos e imagínate envuelta por una llama violeta, no pienses en nada más, únicamente en tu poder espiritual, velo primero en tu mente"

Hitomi cerró los ojos y acató las órdenes de su "maestro", lo divisó con mucha fuerza en su mente.

"Abre tus ojos"

"Yo no siento na…da"-contestó totalmente sorprendida

La chica desprendía un leve resplandor, aunque era algo digno de asombro.

"¿Pero cómo es que yo?...es que…esto es imposible"

"Ese es tu poder espiritual, aun es muy pequeño, pero con el tiempo lo incrementarás, ya que antes que nada tenías que conocer tu propia alma"

Después de eso la chica cayó totalmente agotada al suelo, respirando agitadamente. Cuando recobró su estado normal, Ruhm la llevó hacia otro lugar.

"Disculpa Ruhm-san"

"Dime"

"¿Qué es todo esto, hablo de todo este lugar, anoche traté de reconocer el lugar…sin embargo, parece que estoy muy lejos de casa"

"Si, es verdad. Pues verás te encuentras en Fanelia, ciudad principal de Gaea"

"¿Fanelia? ¿Gaea? ¿Dónde queda eso?"

"En un mundo anexo al tuyo"

Hitomi estaba asusta al pensar que podía estar en otra ciudad u otro país, pero el hecho de no estar ni siquiera en su planeta no era algo reconfortante.

"¡¿Mi mundo! ¡¿De qué hablas! ¡¿Cómo diablos si quiera llegué aquí!"

"Tranquila, no es tan grave"

"Claro como no eres tu el afectado, es muy fácil decirlo"

"Da gracias que el amo Van no te mató. Volviendo al tema, Gaea es algo así como otra dimensión, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? Pues sencillo. Existe una conexión entre este lugar y tu hogar, es decir, tu mundo"

"¿Qué clase de conexión?"

"Es algo complicado de explicar, pero lo que te puedo decir es que este lugar era tranquilo y pacífico, pero debido a que ese portal se abrió, algunos humanos lograron entrar a Gaea y aunque los muy tontos ni siquiera lo saben, lo cierto es que han hecho de Fanelia un lugar terrible, pervirtiendo a su gente; que cada vez se expande sobre todo Gaea."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Pues convirtieron este hermoso castillo en un lujoso lugar de mala muerte, literalmente, y convirtieron al amo Van en lo que es. Este lugar es algo así como una costosa casa de citas, claro es un disfraz, detrás de todo eso, hay múltiples casinos, tratos con mafiosos, lavado de dinero y mucha gente viene a contratar los servicios del amo"

"Entiendo, pero, ¿Cómo permitieron todo eso?"

"Desgraciadamente el antiguo señor murió cruelmente asesinado junto con su joven esposa"

"Ellos son…"

"Los padres del amo, quien ha sido manipulado por el señor Folken, un temible asesino que no muestra piedad alguna, quien remplazó al fallecido señor."

"Ya veo"

La chica Kanzaki observaba su nueva habitación. La habían cambiado a una más grande y con su propio tocador, el cual contaba con una tina y varios tipos de jabones, shampoo y…¿loción afrodisíaca?.

Al ver el frasco Hitomi decidió mejor dejarlo en su lugar y no hacer preguntas al respecto. A pesar de ser una rehén, debía admitir que no se sentía como tal. Tenía por así decirlo lo necesario para sobrevivir además de la tranquilidad que en su vecindario no tenía.

Como de la nada muchos ruidos comenzaron a escucharse fuera de la habitación, gente platicando, gente riendo, muchos pasos y música de todo tipo. Que raro, la noche anterior estaba tan silenciosa que podía escucharse el resoplar del viento.

Aunque los sonidos se oían algo lejos, imagino lo que sería. Tal vez se encontraba ahora más cerca de la famosa casa de citas.

Movida por su curiosidad, decidió ir a investigar. Pero una silueta se lo impidió.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A echar un vistazo"

"No es lugar para ti"

"¿Quién dice?"-dijo tratando de salir de la habitación

"Yo"-dijo secamente

"O.k."

"Ruhm dijo que has incrementado tus habilidades"

"Eso creo"

"¿Has comido algo?"

"¿Te preocupa?"

"Te necesito viva"

"Si, comí antes de venir a este cuarto"

"Será mejor que te duermas, mañana seguirás con tu entrenamiento"

"Como digas"

Van dio media vuelta para irse

"¿Van?"

"¿Qué pasa?"-dijo girándose un poco

"Hasta mañana"

"Como sea"-terminó cerrando la puerta

-------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

El ruido no dejaba dormir a la chica. Esta esperaba que con el tiempo se acostumbrara ya que de lo contrario se volvería loca.

Con varios intentos fallidos para volver a conciliar el sueño se levantó y le pareció buena idea concluir lo que Van le había impedido.

"Solo una pequeña miradita"-se dijo Hitomi

Salió de la recámara y el antes oscuro corredor, se encontraba iluminado, una parte al final se veía totalmente oscura, seguramente por ese lugar se encontraba su antigua alcoba así que tomó la dirección contraria.

Siguió caminando guiada por el ruido que se acrecentaba hasta llegar a unas escaleras que bajaban hacia lo que parecía un salón de enormes puertas.

Empujó una puerta y se encontró con todo un espectáculo, era un salón enorme, con muchísima gente, sobre todo muy importante. Al menos por su tipo de ropa elegante así parecía.

Había muchas mujeres, todas con cuerpos muy bien formados, tanto que la pobre pasaba desapercibida para los demás.

Iba a dar media vuelta, pero la figura de una persona, a escasos metros de ella, hizo que se le congelarán las piernas, ninguna parte de su frágil cuerpo respondía. Pero lo peor estaba por venir, la chica ahogó un grito cuando esos ojos la miraron, poniendo una expresión de sorpresa que luego vino a ser una sonrisa maliciosa.

La mente de Hitomi estaba en blanco, lo único que alcanzaba a percibir era un nombre, el cual no le resultaba agradable pronunciar. Impulsivamente la palabra salió de sus labios casi como un suspiro.

"Amano"

-------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

**FIN DE CAPÍTULO DOS**

**CONTINUARÁ!**

Gracias por leerme y no olvides dejar tus valiosos comentarios y opiniones.

Besos.

**Att. Rinsita-chan**


	4. Aquello que me atormenta

**Hana faiya fujimi**: hola! Gracias por tu review! Disculpa por dejarte a medias u.u, pero era para darle emoción. Espero que también te guste este capítulo. Nos vemos

**anita-asakura**: Holas! Agradezco tus ánimos y tu apoyo. Creo que hoy se verá algo del porqué Amano se encontraba ahí y su pasado con Hitomi. Besitos.

**Nessy**¿Qué tal? jeje gracias por tu comentario y bueno trato de actualizar lo más pronto que puedo, pero ya sin más demoras aquí esta el capítulo tres, disfrútalo! Bye

**Danikita-chan**: Hola¿Cómo crees que iba a abandonar mi historia? Me retrase por problemas con mi compu, que lata me da! Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo que espero responda tus interrogantes. Hasta luego!

**Yesi venosa**: Hola! Que gusto que teagrade mi historia, gracias por el review. Bye

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**: Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia y también por dejar review. Y por supuesto que esperaré tu comentario en este capítulo. Besos

Gracias por sus reviews.

* * *

"**Entre las sombras**" 

Capítulo tres

"Aquello que me atormenta"

Sus piernas eran incapaces de moverse y los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado. Comenzaba a dificultársele la respiración, apareciendo gotitas de sudor frío recorriendo su cuerpo delgado.

Las rodillas de la chica estaban apunto de ceder cuando vio aquella sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios, su vista se tornó borrosa. Sintió el desfallecer de su cuerpo y no supo más.

* * *

"¿Señor?"-preguntó Ruhm desde afuera 

"Será mejor que sea importante sino lárgate de una buena vez"-impuso Van

"Lo es señor"-dijo abriendo la puerta. –"La chica no esta"

"Dije algo importante"-contestó sin prestarle atención

"….Señor, me refiero a la srita. Hitomi"

"¿Hitomi?...¡Rayos! Le dije que no saliera"-Como si Ruhm no estuviera salió corriendo para buscarla.

"Pero señor"

"Alerta a todos los guardias"-dijo sin detenerse

"Como ordene"

* * *

Hitomi abrió los ojos rápidamente quedando sentada en la cama, el lugar estaba oscuro pero los rayos de luna entraban por las ventanas, permitiéndole ver las enormes puertas de su habitación. La chica aunque sorprendida suspiró aliviada. 

"Que alivio, solo fue un sueño"

"¿Un sueño eh?-Hitomi sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrer su espalda, esa voz era inconfundible para ella, ni siquiera tuvo el valor para voltear a verlo.

"A…ma…no"-balbuceó

"¡Vaya! Aun recuerdas mi nombre"-dijo acercándose a la chica, quien había comenzado a temblar. Pronto se encontró frente a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"¿Sabes? Me encanta ver esa expresión de miedo en tus ojos…hmm…sigues igual de flacucha-pronunció mientras la veía de arriba abajo.-"Por otro lado…esa ropa te hace bonita forma, creo que esta noche tu y yo reviviremos viejos tiempos."

Amano se desprendió de su saco y se sentó en la cama frente a Hitomi, esta solo lo miro con un llanto retenido en su pecho. Este alzó una de sus manos para tocar el rostro de la chica, ella como por impulso se levantó de la cama, quedándose inmóvil de pie.

"No recordaba que fueras tan descortés, y yo que me molesté en ordenar la mejor habitación para que nos divirtiéramos"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Pensé que no lograría sacarte palabra alguna."

"¿Pero qué haces aquí?"-exclamó angustiada

"Eso mismo quería preguntarte…ajá! Supongo que estás aquí trabajando, lo supuse, tu naturaleza de perra te impulsó venir aquí."

"Eso no es verdad pero…tu presencia aquí…yo…no entiendo"-pronunció desconcertada

"Me sorprende lo ingenua que eres¿creías que mi enorme fortuna era producto de una herencia?…va! Y yo que pensé que no me creías."-contestó sarcástico

"Entonces tú…"

"Sí, me dedico al tráfico de drogas, fármacos, mujeres…."

"¿Mujeres?"-cuestionó conmocionada

"¡Claro! Es el que más dinero deja, pensaba ocuparte para eso pero resulta que me divertí tanto contigo que decidí tenerte exclusivamente para mí, más luego huiste como niñita cobarde de tus acciones, yo encontré este maravilloso lugar de mala muerte y bueno…"

"Por eso dejaste de acudir a la escuela"

"En efecto, estudiar es inútil, en realidad solo era un hobbie"

"¿Y qué fue entonces la escenita del otro día?"

"¿Te refieres a lo que paso? Jajaja, solo fue una cuartada. Usé mis influencias para "movilizar" a la policía en mi búsqueda y justificar mi ausencia. Pero, en realidad nadie me esta buscando. Tienes que agradecerme, te dí un poco de crédito al hacerme fugitivo"

"¿Crédito?..¡Todos en la escuela y medio Japón me detestan!"-reclamó

"Es cierto, pero con mi huída, se da a entender que yo tuve algo de responsabilidad"-dijo sin inmutarse

"Eres un mal nacido"-El miedo había sido reemplazado por un gran coraje, el cual no le duro mucho, Amano realmente había sido un trauma para Hitomi.

"Basta de tanto parloteo. Jamás esperé verte en este lugar, pensaba raptarte…aunque pienso que fue una fortuna, ya que no pienso permitir que ningún otro hombre te toque, Hitomi Kanzaki, recuerda que tú eres mía….puta de mierda".

"¡No eso nunca….no quiero…no quiero estar a tu lado!-gritó cerrando los ojos llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

El hombre bajo de la cama, acercándose peligrosamente a Hitomi, quien empezó a retroceder hasta que la pared le impidió el paso.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-preguntó con mucha tranquilidad

"Que no quiero"-contestó casi susurrando, demasiado asustada por la cercanía de aquel sujeto.

En respuesta, Amano le propinó una bofetada a Hitomi. Esta se llevo una mano a su mejilla, ya casi sin fuerzas para retener las lágrimas.

"Anda, quítate la blusa"-ordenó el chico

"No…por favor no…"-Su lucha había sido pérdida, lágrimas de dolor brotaban de los ojos verdes de la joven, suplicando internamente que se detuviera.

"No lo diré nuevo, quítate la blusa o me enfadaré…y ya sabes lo que pasa"-dijo seriamente.

Hitomi comenzó a quitarse la blusa lentamente y con pesadez.

* * *

Van corría por los enormes corredores del lugar, hasta que llegó a la habitación de Hitomi. Al comprabar que no estaba adentro, decidió seguir adelante, siguiendo su instinto. 

Llegó a la sala de fiestas principal y no pudo encontrar la figura de Hitomi.

"Amo Van¡Que gusto verlo por aquí¿nos acompañará esta noche?"-preguntó una mujer

"No"-contestó mientras fijaba su mirada en distintas direcciones

"¿Qué busca amo Van?"

"No es de tu incumbencia"

"Luce molesto…anda, deje que yo lo ponga de buen humor"-agregó acariciando una de sus mejillas. Van le tomó la mano…

"Merle….hoy no"-concluyó abandonando el lugar

* * *

"Amano…basta por favor"-rogaba entre sollozos Hitomi 

Hitomi se encontraba únicamente en ropa interior, mientras Amano no paraba de acariciarla, teniendo su cuerpo totalmente apretado al de ella, impidiéndole cualquier intento de escape.

El chico cesó su juego, para mirarla divertido a la cara.

"Tu cara asustada me produce mucho placer"-pronunció Amano mientras se dirigía a su boca para besarla.

"Ya no…no quiero..."-susurraba la joven, quien no estaba dispuesta a darle aquel beso.

"¿Qué pasa contigo? Abre la boca¿o acaso has olvidado cómo besar?"-La chica negaba con la cabeza sin separar alguno de sus labios.

"He sido demasiado amable contigo, pero esta bien, si no quieres besarme pues…iremos al grano"-Hitomi abrió los ojos como platos al entender a lo que se refería el muy desgraciado.

"A..ma..no"

"¿Qué quieres?"-Ella cerró sus ojos y entreabrió sus labios. –"Que inteligente"

Amano comenzó con un beso desgarrador y totalmente asqueroso para Hitomi, quien lloraba a cantaros y sus manos buscaban desesperadamente algo que apretar.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par –"¿Hitomi?"

Amano se separó lentamente de Hitomi, observando a Van. Ni dos segundos pasaron para que la chicacorriera detrás de este. Amano solo los observaba a ambos desde la pared donde estaba.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Empieza por decir quien eres tú"

"Todos me conocen como Amano, y no entiendo el porqué de tu interrupción, yo pagué para poder divertirme con aquella jovencita"

"Ella no realiza ese tipo de trabajo"

"Ahf…bueno, creo que sobro aquí, me voy. Te veré después linda perrita. No olvides lo que te dije"-terminando esta frase salió como si nada de la habitación.

"Van…gracias"

"Te dije que no salieras"-contestó aun dándole la espalda. Van dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

"Espera, no te vayas por favor…no quiero…estar sola"-imploró mientras se sentaba en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas.

La puerta se cerró secamente.

"Vístete"-Hitomi levantó los ojos, encontrando a Van recargado en una de las puertas con los brazos cruzados.

"Como digas"-respondió secándose las lágrimas

* * *

Van llevó a Hitomi a la misma habitación que le habían asignado anteriormente. 

"Duérmete"

"Perdóname"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo lamento…no volverá a pasar"-habló Hitomi

"Lo sé…te tendré vigilada todo el tiempo"

"Supongo que quieres saber quien es Amano ¿no?"

"No"

"u.u...comosea…te contaré de todas formas…yo estaba enamorada de Amano…verás, lo conocí empezando el semestre de clases, nos hicimos amigos y luego novios, todo iba bien hasta que empezamos a a….

"¿Tener sexo?"-agregó tranquilamente Van

"…si…desde ese momento cambió radicalmente su forma de ser, se volvió agresivo y posesivo, luego tuvo una obsesión con mi cuerpo y toda yo, así que rompí con él. Se puso como loco pero al final accedió. Al otro día al llegar a la escuela me encontré con las miradas de asco de todos mis compañeros. No entendía nada, hasta que llegué a uno de los corredores con con….miles de fotos mías…desnuda!... pegadas por todas partes, obviamente cuando se enteraron de nuestro rompimiento yo quedé como la mala…y desde ahí todos me odian. Amano no volvió a aparecerse nunca más por ahí. ¿Sabes? He llegado a sentirme más a gusto en este lugar…pero ahora que lo vi de nuevo…no quiero volver a estar a su lado…

"Cálmate"

"Supongo que es algo muy tonto para ti ¿verdad?. Perdona"

"No. Me refiero a que estas segura"

"¿Eh?"

"Mientras estés aquí…yo te protegeré"

* * *

**FIN DE CAPÍTULO TRES**

**CONTINUARA!**

¡Vaya! Creo que fue mucho drama ¿no? Je bueno, esa es la idea. Ya saben, sus opiniones importan, así que dejen review por favor. Nos vemos con el capítulo cuatro.

Besos

**Rinsita-chan**


	5. El rey de Freid

**Hola a todos!** Siento mucho mi desaparición por aquí pero tuve ciertas complicaciones: primero tuve mis exámenes mensuales los cuales se juntaron con los semestrales. Después los problemas de mi compu ah! como me dan dolores de cabeza, no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta y no podía subir nada, y luego el domingo resulta que la estan reparando pero al fin hoy se hizo!

**Danikita-chan: **Holas! Gracias por tu review y pues Van tendrá unos 20 años quizá, tal vez en otro capítulo nos la confiece jeje. ¿Dilandu? Aun no lo decido sabes, tengo que pensar muy bien su aparición. Allen me dio muchos dolores de cabeza al idear como meterlo en la historia pero creo que quedó bien. Nos seguimos viendo por aquí. Besos tmb! Bye.

**Yuki-Kudo**: Hola! Yo también adoro a este Van, tan frío y calculador jeje, aunque poco a poco irá cambiando. Te prometo que Amano algun día de estos sufrirá mucho jeje pero por ahora las cosas estan así. Gracias por escribir! Hasta luego

**Hitomi Kanzaki Fanel**: Hola! Que bueno que te gustó y disculpa que haya tardado tanto en actualizar. Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión. Saluditos!

**Azka Ishida: **Holis! Aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo esperando que te guste también. Gracias por tu apoyo y nos vemos por aquí pronto! Bye

**Nessy**: Hola! Jaja, Amano esta de agregado pero tenía que aparecer para hacer sufrir a Hitomi, como buen villano que es en esta historia jeje. Mil gracias por tu review! Hasta luego. Besos!

**Edith:** Holas! Es lo que quise hacer, dale un giro completo a la historia aunque tratando de no perder lo más escencial del anime. Claro que lo voy a seguir! Aunque sorry por la demora, pondré más empeño para no volver a retrasarme tanto. Besitos!

**Mitsuki Himura**: Muchísimas gracias! Me pondré todas las pilas para que la historia continué agradandote y la disfrutes, que es la finalidad. Nos vemos!

**eDiTh**: Holis, gracias por tu review! Y ya no me hago más del rogar (jjeje es broma) y aquí te dejo la siguiente actualización. Disfrútala! Adiosin!.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**: Holas! jaja hay que linchar a Amano! Puedo asegurarte que la relación entre Van y Hitomi irá mejorando (Nótese al final de este cap) aunque será algo lento debido al "lindo" carácter de Van. jaja que coincidencia, bueno, aunque atrasados muchas felicidades! Besos.

**Sario K.: **Gracias por animarte a dejar tu comentario! En cuanto al carácter de Van, me doy cuenta que a la mayoría le esta gustando. No quería ponerlo muy meloso ni nada por estilo como tu mencionas, aunque a lo mejor se me pasó la mano en cuanto lo frío jeje. Otra vez muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto. Adios!

**MissMarina:** Hola! Siento el retraso pero aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, con dolores de cabeza y trabajo, pero finalmente aquí te lo dejo. Nos vemos pronto! Un besote.

Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Entre la sombras**

Capítulo 4

**"El rey de Freid"**

La chica parpadió un par de veces

"¿Tarot?"

"Así es, aprenderás a leer las cartas"-respondió Ruhm

"¿Hablas de predecir el futuro, ver el pasado y espiar la vida de las personas?"

"No...bueno si...mas o menos"

"La verdad es que yo no creo en el futuro predeterminado y no soy muy supersticiosa que digamos, así que no creo que funcione"

"No perdemos nada con intentarlo, además de esa forma localizarás más rápido a escaflowne y por lo tanto..."

"Regresaré más pronto a mi hogar"-dijo sarcástica

Ambos permanecían sentados en un zabuton (cojín) alrededor de una mesita japonesa. Sin prestar atención Ruhm colocó enfrente de la joven una baraja

"Como sea, observa, esta es toda la baraja del tarot, compuesta por 78 naipes, los cuales te permiten "leer" tu propia vida o la de alguien más, quizá tu situación actual, algún suceso del pasado e incluso uno futuro. También en cada carta se encierran tus pasiones, tus miedos, hablan de tus deseos y sentimientos. Quien lee el tarot sabe que no existen las casualidades ni las coincidencias y que la vida no es un juego de azar"

"Hmm no lo sé"

"¿Qué no sabes?"

"¿No es peligroso? Digo...son fuerzas que no conozco además es algo como te dije en lo que no tengo ninguna clase de fé"

"¿Te gustaría hacer una prueba?"

Hitomi se sorprendió un poco con esto

"Te diré algo que va a pasarte y si acierto empezarás a creer"

"¿Y si te equivocas?"

"Simplemente no tendrás que cambiar tu ideología"

"Ok"

"Bien, entonces toma, parte el maso en dos por favor"

Obedeciendo estas palabras la joven aprendiz partió las cartas en dos masos.

"¿Así está bien?"

"Si, esta perfecto...ahora veamos"

Ruhm sacó una carta de uno de los masos y la colocó en la mesa.

* * *

""La persona que te sacará del abismo profundo en el que te encuentras esta más cerca de lo que crees"...Eso fue lo que dijo Ruhm...¡tipo loco! No entiendo que quiso decir con eso, debe ser alguna clase de metáfora" 

"Hitomi"

Van encontró a la chica diambulando por uno de los tantos corredores del lugar.

"¿Qué sucede Van?"

"Te necesito a mi lado Hitomi..."

"¿Eh?"-El color rosado de sus mejillas superó al tono mexicano de la pena. "_Será que la predicción de Ruhm se haga realidad, quizás Van_..."

"...en la expedición de mañana para buscar a escaflowne"

La pobre muchacha se fue de espaldas

"¿Qué...te pasa?"

El chico la miró como siempre friamente

"Este jeje...no es nada...solo estoy un poquito cansada por la práctica de hoy...pero dime ¿de qué expedición hablas?"

"Iremos al reino de Freid, Ruhm te dará detalles"

Sin más que decir Van Fanel abandonó el lugar, olvidándose de la chica.

* * *

"¡Vaya¡Si que es grande! pero...¿Qué es?"-preguntaba Hitomi 

"Le dije claramente a Allen que no era necesario"

Van subió a la enorme nave que había arribado al reino de Fanelia. Ruhm y Hitomi lo siguieron.

"¿Allen?"

"Es el rey de Freid y eso que ves frente a ti es el "crusade", el mejor medio de transporte de Freid, supongo que lo envió el Rey Allen"

"Con que un rey..."

"Si, acaba de quedar viudo y está en búsqueda de una nueva esposa, para que le ayude a criar a su pequeño hijo Chid"

"Oh ya veo, supongo que ha de ser un hombre frío, calculador, con la cara larga y arrugada...tal vez sea calvo jiji"

"No creas, te sorprenderás mucho cuando lo veas...todas las mujeres lo hacen ¬¬"

"Tampoco entiendo porque me hicieron vestir de esta manera"

"Es el traje típico de esta región"

Hitomi portaba un vestido largo con una especie de batita sin mangas cubriéndolo, con un listón muy largo amarrado en su cintura

"Es bonito"

* * *

El crusade llegó a su destino: Freid. Donde fueron recibidos cordialmente por vasayos del rey. 

"¿Acaso son indús?"

"¿Indús¿Qué significa eso?"

"¿Eh? No se preocupe, no es nada especial"-contestó Hitomi al sirviente que había interrogado

"Bienvenido sea príncipe de Fanelia"-dijo un hombre robusto con vestimentas Indús y algunos tatuajes

"¿Príncipe¿Quién?"

Van hizo presencia. Como era de esperarse no hizo ninguna reverencia ni mostró alguna señal de saludo. Sin darle importancia, Boris, el consejero del Rey, indicó que lo siguieran.

"¿Qué! Van es un príncipe!"

"Creí que ya te lo había explicado ¬¬"-dijo Ruhm

"Nunca dijiste que fuera un príncipe"

"Era obvio. El señor Folken sustituyó al fallecido Señor Fanel dejando a su heredero el amo Van"

"¿Pero no sería justo que Van subiera al trono?"

"Lo sé pero esa decisión la tomó el viejo amo"

Todos llegaron a la sala real principal. Donde el Rey haría su triunfal entrada.

"Hmm...pero Ruhm explícame..."

"¡Silencio! El Rey Allen Schezar, caballero caeli, hará entrada"

Un joven alto, de cabellera larga y rubia entró al salón, iluminando el lugar. Con una personalidad imponente saludó a los presentes

"Van Salanzar, bienvenido"

Nuevamente el príncipe de Fanelia guardó silencio. No obstante los ojos del rey dejaron de prestarle atención cuando cayeron en una jovencita parada detrás de todos los sirvientes junto con Ruhm.

"¿Y esa jovencita?"

Hitomi se sobresaltó un poco al notar que la pregunta recaía en ella.

"Mi mujer"-respondió Van

"¿Qué cosa!"-Hitomi estaba al borde del desmayo

"¿Tu mujer?. ¿Cómo es que un tipo como tu tiene a tan bella compañera?"

Este comentario provocó que no solo las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaran, ahora toda ella estaba color de hormiga.

"Yo...bueno..."

Van se dio la vuelta, quitanto a cuanta persona le impidiera el paso; acercándose peligrosamente a Hitomi, quien no tuvo tiempo de reacción alguna al sentir un beso en su mejilla dado por su captor. Los presentes no dijeron nada debido a que todos conocían el mal humor del sujeto.

"Presentame a "tu mujer" por favor"

"Soy Hitomi Kanzaki, rey Allen"-dijo aun muy apenada

"Mucho gusto, Allen Schezar para servirte. Bueno, basta de estas cosas, por favor síganme, Boris tu lleva sus maletas y los demás pueden ir a sus respectivos labores"

"Como ordene rey"

Van se quedó parado moviendo su brazo hacia Hitomi, esta entendió la indirecta y lo tomó del brazo, así ambos caminaron siguiendo a Allen. Pero la joven estaba algo inquieta.

"Van..."

"Era necesario"

"Pero esto..."

"Haz lo que yo diga, hablaremos más tarde"

La chica asintió.

"¿Dijeron algo?"-Allen los volteó a ver de reojo

"No nada rey Allen"

"Llámame solo por mi nombre ¿quieres?"

"SSi, de acuerdo"

Allen se detuvo frente a dos enormes puertas. Esta vez Van fue quien habló.

"¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Pues su habitación, quería traerlos yo personalmente"

Hubo un silencio momentanio

"¿No creo que haya ningún inconveniente verdad...o si?"

Hitomi estaba a punto de protestar pero Van se le adelantó.

"No"

A Hitomi se le acalambró la espalda.

"Esta bien, entonces los dejo, mañana vendrá a informarles Boris la hora de sarpar del crusade y también sobre el desayuno. A tu sirviente Ruhm le asignarán una habitación junto con los demás vasayos. Boris, mueve tus pies"

"Muchas gracias Allen"

"Es un placer Hitomi"

El rey se marchaba mientras el príncipe de Fanelia entró a la habitación junto con su ahora "mujer". Apenas se cerraron las puertas cuando...

"¡Me quieres explicar que fue toda la escenita de hace rato!"

"Necesitaba ganar terrenno"

"¿Terreno!"

"Aunque no lo parezca Allen y yo somos enemigos, ambos buscamos a escaflowne; decidimos unirnos para la expedición, sin embargo, no debe saber que tu eres la elegida que dicen los escritos y nuestros adivinos. Por ahora es mejor que mantenga oculto ese poder tuyo y permanezcas a mi lado"

"Esto es un engaño"

"Él solo esperará un descuido mío para llevarme ventaja, si llegarás a encontrar algo deberás informarme inmediatamente y de una manera disimulada"

"Pero luce tan amable"

"También es un engaño. Estaba tan dudoso de que fueras mi mujer que te ha hecho dormir a mi lado para comprobarlo. Debió sospechar."

"Es decir, esperaba que alguno de los dos pidiera otra habitación y por eso nos ha traído personalmente. De esa forma descubriría nuestra mentira"

"En efecto. Tampoco debes decir de donde vienes, para todos eres una habitante común y corriente de Fanelia"

"Comprendo"

"Deberás encontrar a escaflowne sin que Allen se de cuenta ¿Has comprendido tu misión?"

"Por supuesto"

"Ahora será mejor que te duermas"

"Es muy extraño"

"¿Allen?"

"No, que tu hables tanto"

Por primera vez Van mostró sorpresa en su mirada, dos segundos bastaron y recobró su compostura.

"Ruhm debía explicarte"

"Bueno, la cosa ahora es como dormiremos"

"Tu usa la cama"

Van se sentó en el suelo recargandose en una de las paredes a la derecha de la cama. Hitomi entró al baño para cambiarse.

* * *

Era la tercera vez que se despertaba. Una vez más sus pesadillas habían regresado, pero había una diferencia, en todas ellas no era Amano el causante de su sufrimiento, el que aparecía torturandola era...Allen. 

Sin haberlo notado antes, Hitomi descubrió el gran parecido físico entre ambos. ¿Serían familiares?

"No lo creo"-se dijo así misma

En ese momento observó a Van, quien dormía tranquilo recargado en la pared. La chica podía ver sus ojos cerrados por los rayos de luna que iluminaban su cara. Aun cuando se lo reprochó admitió que su captor era un tipo apuesto.

Sabía que sola recostada en esa cama no conciliría el sueño nuevamente, tomó aire y se levantó. Caminó unos pasos y se sentó junto al príncipe, luego delicadamente recargó su cabeza en su hombro quedandose completamente dormida.

Hitomi ignoraba porque había tenido que conocer a Amano, odiaba haberlo amado. Desconocía porqué las cosas salieron así y la razón de su trájico pasado. Lo único que podía asegurar, era que Van, podía matarla en el instante que quisiera, no obstante...

Van entreabrio los ojos al sentir la calidez de la chica, había escuchado las veces que despertó asustada y finalmente podía dormir sabiendo que ella estaba tranquila. Nuevamente cerró sus párpados.

...él la protegería.

* * *

**FIN DE CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

**CONTINUARAAAA!**

Pensé mucho la forma en la que iba a entrar Allen a esta historia, al principio pense que con una guerra o algo así pero esta introducción me gustó más. Espero que les haya gustado, lo que más me gustó fue el final jeje. No sé que opinen.

Una aclaración, el traje que usa Hitomi es el mismo que el que trae puesto la mamá de Van en el opening. No supe muy bien como describirlo pero si alguien no se acuerda busque una imagen de "Varie" supongo que ha de salir.

Por cierto, me mandaron a mi correo algo que me hizo reír mucho "Si escaflowne fuera una telenovela", ponían que según se llamaría mirada de escaflowne y que la protagonista sería María Hitomi, quien se enamora de Van Fanel un rico multimillonario. Este tiene un hermano loco y cosas así jajaja. En la siguiente actualización veré si lo puedo subir.

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios!

Besos

**Rinsita-chan**


	6. Personalidad encantadora

¡Hola a todos! Me disculpo de antemano por la demora, sé que estuve de vacaciones, pero no fueron las mejores. Estuve enferma y tuve ciertos problemas. Ahora ya tengo la oportunidad de continuar y lo hago lo más dispuesta que se puede. Le estoy echando todas las ganas a esta historia, ojala y mis lectores sigan siendo mis lectores.

**Princess Mako:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar y pues Folken creo que todavía le falta un poquito para aparecer, primero tienen que llevarse algo mejor Allen y Van...si no es que primero se matan jaja. Saludos y gracias otra vez.

**Satorichiva:** ¡Hola! Mil gracias por leer mi historia y sobre todo por escribir un review, no te preocupes si es el primero, agradezco que te hayas animado y espero no sea el último. Besos!

**Mitsuki Himura:** ¡Saludos! jeje si, más le valea Van ponerse buzo caperuzo o le quitan a la mujer. Gracias por escribir!

**Danitabf:** HOlas: Que bueno que te gustó y muchas gracias por el apoyo y los ánimos. Nos vemos.

**Anita-Asakura:** Hola! Oo que pena! Disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero tuve bastantes complicaciones, espero continuar en tus favoritos, haré lo mejor poque así sea. Gracias por leerme. Besos!

**Nessy:** Hola! Parece ser que el final tierno gustó mucho jeje, pues sí cambié bastante la historia y mi Hitomi creo que es algo más "vivida" que la de la historia original por eso tiene mayor madurez, en ciertas cosas claro. Sorry por la demora uu...Saludos!

**Aska ishida:** Hello! Gracias por tus buenos deseos y por tu lindo review. Este capítulo despejara parte de tu duda en cuanto a Allen. Siento mucho la demora...Besitos!

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**: Holis! Merezco que me regañen...esta vez tardé mucho más en actualizar...sorry. ¿No te gustó lo de Allen? Oo...espero que por lo menos su actitud si jeje. Gracias por comentar. Besos!

**Nelia**: Hola! hmm pues más bien quiero lograr que Allen se enamore, aunque tu idea es muy buena, la tomaré en cuenta. Gracias. Nos vemos.

**Sashakili:** Holis! No te preocupes lo bueno que el review llegó. Gracias por leerme yme disculpo por mi retrazo. Adiosin.

**Ishi:** Hola OO Quiero meterme debajo de una roca, siento haber tardado tanto.Muchísimas gracias por escribir. Saludos!

**Xris:** Holas...Gracias por dejarreview...sería bueno meterme bajo laesa roca uu mil disculpas por la tardanza...Besos!

**Danikita-chan:** Hola! jeje pues ahora viene mucha rivalidad entre Van y Allen, aunque al final espero que logren encontrar cosas en común lo cual traerá más rivalidad al coincidir en Hitomi jiji. Gracias por comentar. Nos vemos!

**MissMarina:** Holis! Gracias por los halagos y por leerme...en efecto, se acercan cosas muy buenas jeje. Espero encontrarte por aquí en esta actualización ya que tarde mucho uu. Nuevamente gracias ). Besos!

Ay mil disculpas, aquí está la contestación a las reviews que me salté.

**HADA: **Holas! Gracias por comentar, Van no expresa lo que siente y difícilmente llegara aceptar algun sentimiento afectivo por Hitomi pero lo que si es seguro es que es muy territorial y por ahora la ve como algo suyo, es caprichoso el hombre jeje. Besos!

**Yuki-Kudo:** jaja muy buena tu idea, aunque la llevé por otro lado tal vez más adelante la tome y a Allen le toque ver algo que no debe ver jeje. Bueno nos vemos. Gracias por comentar.

**Sario K**: Holas! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, verdad que esta bueno lo de las telenovelas, una gran parodia de las novelas mexicanas jeje. Besos!

**Keiko-ken**: HOlis! Mil gracias por el apoyo y que padre que te gustó. Algo tarde pero aquí está mi contestación y el siguiente capítulo. Saludos!

**Mei Fanel:** Hola! Que pena que te hice esperar mucho, espero no te hayas olvidado de mi fic. Gracias por el apoyo, por leerme y sobre todo por comentar. Nos vemos!

¡Gracias por comentar!

* * *

**Entre las sombras**

Capítulo 5

"_Personalidad encantadora"_

El sol había salido para el resto del mundo, pero para Hitomi las sombras de la noche seguían en su habitación.

El sonido de dos cortinas abriéndose y la luz que pegaba en su cara la hizo despertar. Su colchón era tan cómodo y calientito que prefería continuar acostada un poco más.

-Levántate ya

-Seguro, ya qué-contestó aun deslumbrada- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho…supongo.

- ¡Es muy temprano!

-El sirviente de Allen ha venido, él te espera.

La chica se arregló en menos tiempoen comparacióna las expectativas de Van y justo abriendo la puerta se percató.

-Anoche ¿Qué pasó?-dijo dándole la espalada, todavía sujetando la perilla de la puerta.

-Dormiste

-Sí, pero yo…yo no estaba en mi cama…lo último que recuerdo es que…

-Hacía frío, cerré las cortinas y te llevé a la cama

-¿Sabes lo comprometedor que suena eso?

-No digas tonterías

-De cualquier forma…gracias- salió por la puerta en dirección al comedor.

* * *

-Que bien, Rey de Fanelia, tienes un excelente olfato- dijo con simpatía el rey de Freid. –Encontraron rápido el comedor, estaba a punto de mandar a Boris, ya que el castillo es muy grande pensé que tendrían problemas para llegar pero al parecer no era necesario.-dijo al no recibir respuesta por Van

-Muchas gracias Allen-san- contestó Hitomi

-¿Ayer lo dejamos en Allen, cierto?

-¿Eh? Sí Lo siento jejeje

-Bien, siéntense por favor

Ambos tomaron asiento y Hitomi se encontró con la vajilla más fina que hubiera visto en su vida. Podía ver su rostro reflejado en el plato.

-¿Es la primera vez que visitas Freid, Hitomi?

-Así es

-Ya veo. Entonces no has probado los exquisitos dulces de esta región. Al final le pediré a la cocinera que te traiga una basta muestra de todos.

-No es necesario de verdad

-Relájate, el rey invita- exclamó tan feliz como siempre

-Muchas gracias

-¿Y qué me dices tu Van¿Has probado los deliciosos bocadillos?

-No…..seguramente ya has revisado cuidadosamente cada rincón del interior de la montaña….

-Realmente no. Esta será mi primera visita, si te llame fue para aligerar el trabajo

-¿Esa fue la única razón?

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué otra razón podría tener?

-¿Matarme?- Esta vez su voz sonaba más dura que de costumbre

-Hitomi ¡a qué árbol te has arrimado! Mira que no confiar en mí, bueno lo entiendo pero si mis intenciones fueran matarte, créeme, hubiera ido personalmente a buscarte- Ahora quien miraba ferozmente era Allen

-¿Se trata de un reto?

-Van, tranquilo, solo vamos a desayunar ¿si?- intervino Hitomi

El joven rey se cruzó de brazos y no volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra más.

Sin pasar mucho tiempo después comenzaron a servir el desayuno. Un delicioso curry de cerdo acompañado con arroz, luego sirvieron mini sushi con salsa de soja dulce y al final dieron un té verde caliente.

-No has comido nada. ¿Aun piensas que quiero matarte?

-Nunca desayuno

-Como desees, sin embargo, el trabajo duro va a comenzar, necesitas recargar fuerzas

-Siempre tengo fuerzas- dijo tomando un brillo de guerra en sus ojos

-Bueno ya, no te exaltes, solo era un comentario

-¿Dulces?- Hitomi se acercó a Van con una charolita con delicias típicas del reino de Freid.

El rey de Fanelia suavizó un poco su mirada y negó de una manera tranquila dando media vuelta para abandonar el lugar.

-Van ¿A dónde vas?- dijo mientras lo veía salir del lugar. Rápidamente dejó la charola en la mesa dispuesta a seguirlo cuando un brazo fuerte se lo impidió.

-Espera pequeña dama, tal vez no sea tan buena idea seguirlo…al parecer no salió de muy buen humor y pues…bueno tu entiendes.

-Pero es que la expedición…

-No debes preocuparte, queda suficiente tiempo- acabó con su hermosa sonrisa

-¿Suficiente tiempo¿Para qué?

-Para mostrarte el lugar

* * *

Se encontraban recorriendo los amplios jardines del castillo y Hitomi quedaba atónita ante tal belleza, flores por todos los rincones, fuentes enormes con agua cristalina, los rayos del sol caían de manera perfecta en aquél sitio; sin embargo se fijó en una flor de color azul.

-¡Que hermosa….es azul!

-Si, es bonita aunque extraña, parece como si una parte del cielo estuviera aquí.

-Además de estas no hay en mi pla….¡Fanelia!...de estas no hay en Fanelia.

-¿No las hay? Pero si precisamente de ahí nos las trajeron, bueno de eso ya hace muchos años

-Esto…si…es que bueno…quizá no las he visto, no tengo tanto tiempo viviendo allá.- sudó frío

-¿De verdad? Tengo curiosidad, como una chica tan linda fue a fijarse en un sujeto como "el rey no tengo sentimientos".-alardeó

-Pues no tengo queja, es verdad que es muy frío, a veces siento que me congelo jajaja, pero es muy cálido al mismo tiempo, es guapo y envuelve un misterio que me hace querer seguir a su lado, no obstante, tanto misterio me confunde y me hace querer abandonarlo…pero no puedo- terminó con una sonrisa falsa

Internamente Hitomi sabía que era cierto, no podía abandonarlo aunque quisiera con toda su alma, al final, ella no era más que una rehén, no tan diferente de Boris o Rhum…Van la utilizaba como un juguete que podía usar y tirar cuando ya no le sirviera pero desde otra perspectiva lo de querer permanecer a su lado tampoco era mentira.

-Debes quererlo mucho, no, debes amarlo mucho ¿cierto?

-No lo sé- Hitomi dio a notar mucha confusión y Allen decidió dejar el tema por la paz.

-Olvidemos ese tema… por que no vamos a buscar al rey de roma y vamos con lo verdaderamente fascinante.

* * *

Hitomi trató de quitarse el lodo por enésima vez, esto de la expedición cada minuto le gustaba menos, aunque no podía opinar con el mismo juicio sobre Allen.

Lo veía como un demonio disfrazado y si era así deseaba irse al infierno. Y es que lucía tan lindo, sus cabellos se movían delicadamente al compás con su cuerpo que a su vez resplandecía de sensualidad.

Su cálida sonrisa y su personalidad llena de madurez definitivamente habían sido sacados de un cuento, no, más bien los cuentistas se habían inspirado en Allen…

"Ingenua…ingenua Hitomi" le comunicaba Van con los ojos, claro, esto solo lo percibía ella… ¡afortunadamente!

-¡Hey! Van-dijo Allen en tono amable, este solo fijó su mirada unos instantes en él, esperando a que "el hermoso y sexy Allen" dieras noticias sobre la razón de su llamado.

-¿No te parece extraño? Hay demasiado lodo

-Estamos dentro de una montaña, era de esperarse-contestó con su frialdad de siempre

-No era algo que esperara yo, este lugar solía ser muy seco, casi apostaría que esta montaña es pura roca y por mucho habría aljibes pero lodo ni en sueños

-¿No es más extraño que dijeras que es tu primera visita?

-Nunca cambiarás…solo tenía expectativas…al igual que tu…supongo

-No te importa

-No tienes que ser tan grosero pero en fin, conozco tu carácter y haré de cuenta que no pasó nada

-No creas que haré lo mismo contigo

-Esta bien. Estaré alerta.- Allen tomó distancia y continuo normalmente su camino. Hitomi quien venía un tramo más atrás no dudaba en tratar de alcanzarlo.

-Hitomi

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ven, no te alejes de mí

-….De acuerdo- Obedeció sin chistar aunque Van seguramente notó el brillo de inconformidad en sus ojos, era obvio que quería alcanzar a Allen.

-¿Has encontrado algo?

-No, para nada. No siento ninguna fuerza extraña. Boris me dio algunas instrucciones antes de que entráramos, lo que no entiendo es porque Allen no quiso que entraran los sirvientes. – dijo con una aula de ingenuidad

Van hizo una mueca lejanamente parecida a una sonrisa –Aun te falta mucho- ambos siguieron caminando, hasta que notaron la ausencia del Rey.

-¿Y Allen?

-No sé- Van tomó posición de alerta

-¿Van¿Qué pasa?...¡Lo siento!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Puedo sentirlo….un gran poder se acerca…

Un resplandor enorme salió desde lo profundo, cegándolos por completo….

* * *

Fin de capítulo 5

CONTINUARÁ!

¿Qué les pareció? Sé que esperaban más y no se preocupen, en el siguiente capítulo vendrá lo bueno jiji. Espero sus comentarios con los brazos abiertos jeje, si quieren regañarme háganlo. Por lo pronto les dejó un regalito, lo que les había comentado el capítulo anterior, aclaro que yo no escribí ninguna de las siguientes dos versiones (por lo tanto lo deje tal y como me lo mandaron), me llegaron por correo.

_**(versión televisa)**_

_Hitomi se tendría que llamar, por supuesto, "María Hitomi", y sería una muchacha pobre... ¡Qué digo pobre, paupérrima!_

_Van sería, claro está, el rico heredero de la fortuna Fanel. Y nadie lo llamaría Van, todos los llamarían Van Slanzar. "Van Slanzar vino el otro día" "Oye, Van Slanzar..." "¿Has visto a Van Slanzar?"_

_Folken, obviamente, buscaría deshacerse de su hermano, al cual secretamente, envidia de manera enfermiza, por algún oscuro motivo, para quedarse él solo con toda la gran fortuna de Los Fanel._

_Cuando Hitomi viera por primera vez a Van, caería enamorada de él de manera inmediata, instantánea, y esa misma noche, le confesaría a la virgencita de Guadalupe que lo amará por toda la eternidad..._

_Allen, claro está, se enamoraría perdidamente de María Hitomi al verla por primera vez y sería un pan de Dios con ella. Pero, claro, Millerna, que siente una pasión enfermiza por Allen, utilizaría todo su dinero e influencias para deshacerse de ella, a pesar de que María Hitomi rechace a Allen porque "está profunda, total y estúpidamente enamorada de Van Slanzar". No importa que sea bella y pueda conseguir al hombre que quiera, Allen es suyo y de nadie más._

_Millerna nunca le llamaría a María Hitomi por su nombre, siempre le diría nombres como "arrastrada", "trepadora", "mosca muerta", "muerta de hambre" y otros. Allen siempre se referiría a Van como Van Slanzar de Fanel. Siempre._

_Cuando finalmente Hitomi y Van se encontraran nuevamente y creyeran que serán felices por toda la eternidad, Folken y Millerna se conocerían y se pondrían de acuerdo: pondrían azucar en la gasolina del Escaflowne (o le cortarían los frenos), de manera que ambos sufran un accidente fatal._

_Hitomi perdería la memoria y sería rescatada por Amano. Amano, Por supuesto se enamoraría por completo de ella._

_Van quedaría en silla de ruedas, creyendo que ha periddo el amor de su vida, dándose cuenta por primera vez en toda su vida de la existencia de Merle. "Así que todo este tiempo que has estado a mi lado es porque has estado enamorada de mí? Ooohh"._

_Pero, como Amano le recordará a alguien, Hitomi tratará de recuperar su pasado, y encontrará a Allen, pensando que él debe ser el amor de su vida (Dejando a un descorazonado Amano, que por primera vez en su vida se dará cuenta de la existencia de Yukari "Así que todo este tiempo que has estado a mi lado es porque has estado enamorada de mí? Ooohh"). Allen, en su primer acto egoísta en la vida, no le aclararía el malentendido..._

_Y como Van Slanzar se habrá enterado de la noticia de la boda (Porque Merle, siendo la buenaza que es, le habrá mostrado el periódico a pesar de que pudo habérselo ocultado) va a levantarse de la silla de ruedas para impedir la boda._

_Mala suerte que Millerna siga siendo una psicópata obsesionada con el rubio, porque el día de la boda, le disparará a su rival. este capítulo sería el del viernes y el anunciador nos preguntaría qué personaje creemos que recibirá la bala... ¿Será Van Slanzar¿Será María Hitomi?_

_Pero Allen interceptará la bala. En su lecho de muerte, le pedirá perdón a la pareja._

_Se descubre que Folken fue quien asesinó a Balgus, porque este era el único que se había dado cuenta de que Folken trataba de deshacerse de Van. Se descubre también que Folken es en realidad hijo de una tía loca y por eso le toca menos herencia que a Van._

_Pero ahí no habrá acabado la cosa, porque Millerna ha huido y como para este momento entre ella y Folken se han estado chantajeando el uno al otro, tratarán de huir juntos, pero Folken la traicionará, porque él aún tiene la oportunidad de convertirse en el único heredero de la gran fortuna de los Fanel. Sin embargo, Milly pondrá resistencia y de alguna forma horrible, le transfigurará el rostro, dejándolo irreconocible._

_De una forma casi increíble, se descubrirá que Hitomi es la hija perdida del rey Aston y, por lo tanto, legítima heredera de la fortuna Asturiana. De la misma manera, la hermana perdida de Allen resultará haber sido la supuesta hermana de Hitomi (Y durante toda la novela se habrían hecho comentarios remarcados por el estilo de: "Pero si son casi de la misma edad" "Pero si no se parecen en nada")Celena estará arrepentida de todo lo malo que habrá hecho durante la telenovela, pues seguramente su condición pobre la hizo ser ambiciosa y traicionera. Pero ahora está arrepentida y es rica, porque Allen, claro está, lo supo antes de morir._

_El día de la boda de Van y Hitomi, Folken secuestraría a Hitomi para tenderle una tramapa a Van, porque a pesar de todo lo odia (Tal vez por ser bonito). Obvio decir que no funcionará nada y que el lugar donde queda atrapado Folken se incendiará..._

_Claro, que todo termina con boda, donde están todos los amigos pobres y ricos de la pareja, conviviendo en armonía y finalmente, la pareja volando sobre el Escaflowne... Porque, de haber tenido las vidas más complicadas del mundo, de repente, con casarse, todo el drama desapareció..._

_**(versión tv azteca)**_

_Si Escaflowne fuese una telenovela de Tv Azteca, se llamaría "Escaflowne por amor" o "Mirada de Escaflowne". _

_Hitomi se tendría que llamar, por supuesto, "María Hitomi", y sería una muchacha inteligente, dinámica, profesionista._

_Van sería, claro está, un inteligente, dinámico y muy caristmático profesionista._

_Folken sería un hermano cariñoso de día, pero tendría un oscuro secreto en su vida._

_Cuando Hitomi viera por primera vez a Van, caería enamorada de él de manera inmediata, pero lo negaría, repitiéndole a todo el mundo lo "gordo" que le cae el tipo ese "creído..."_

_Allen, claro está, sería un hombre poderoso de negocios, que trataría de conquistar a Hitomi._

_Millerna será la amante de Allen desde hace tiempo, la que está dispuesta a hacer todo por él._

_Cuando finalmente Hitomi y Van se encontraran nuevamente reconocerían que se aman con locura y apesar de que Hitomi ya le estaba diciendo que si a Allen, se decidiría por Vancito._

_Pero no será tan fácil, porque "Nadie le dice que no a Allen Schezar" y este mandará a matar a Van. Claro que fallarán, pero Hitomi decidirá alejarse de él y aceptar a Allen para protegerlo._

_Yukari, la mejor amiga de Hitomi resultará anoréxica. Amano, por otra parte, luchará contra su homosexualidad, y caerá en el alcoholismo._

_Nos enteramos que el gran emporio de Allen Schezar tiene sus bases en el tráfico de drogas y una red de prostitución para todas las perversiones. Sí, Allen sería malo, muy, muy, muy malo. Dilandau sería su hermano con "transtorno bipolar" al que manda a ensuciarse las manos por él (Matar, prenderle fuego a sus enemigos, lo usual)._

_Millerna decide abandonar a Allen tras recibir una golpiza de parte de este. Descubre que existen los grupos de ayuda para mujeres golpeadas y su vida cambia dramáticamente: Decide ayudar a Van a atrapar a Schezar. Porque Van es en realidad un agente anti narcóticos encubierto..._

_Hitomi, a estas alturas ya estará casada con Allen y habrá descubierto todo. Sí, huirá de su lado y buscará a Van, pero al verlo con Millerna pensará que se ha olvidado de ella... Allen la descubre y, muy enojado, la encierra. Van la rescata. Hay muchos heridos. Folken muere protegiendo a su hermano. Porque Folken era en realidad uno de los grandes eslabones en el emporio Schezar, que también nos enteraremos, estaba apoyado por Dornkik, quien sería ni más ni menos que el presidente de la República._

_De alguna forma extraña, descubriremos que Celena, una drogadicta que ha caido en el bajo mundo creado por Schezar, es su hermana perdida. (Los malos también tienen sentimientos) Seguramente tendrá SIDA (O cáncer terminal, a elegir)._

_Allen cae finalmente en la carcel, pero jura venganza. Hitomi y Van se separan pues se ha abierto una brecha insondeable de desacuerdos y desilusiones. Van se casa con Merle y Hitomi sigue su exitosa carrera. (Para eso son las segundas partes)_

**Besos!**

**Rinsita-chan**


	7. Fanelia en llamas

¡Hola a todos!

Sé que he tardado siglos en actualizar y quiero disculparme públicamente. En serio, no saben lo difícil que ha sido llevar a cabo este episodio. Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews y a los que aguantan mi tardanza.

**Mitsuki Himura**: Hola! Gracias por comentar. Pues sí, a pesar de las duras situaciones que ha pasado Hitomi sigue guardando su inocencia. Saludos!

**MeiFanel**: Hola! Gracias y espero que aun con mi tardanza sigas la historia hasta que termine. Besos!

**Nessy**: Mil sorrys! Creo que te voy a dejar más picada en este capítulo pero no tardaré los milenios que tardé en actualizar. Gracias por el review. Nos vemos por aquí.

**Fanelian: **Holis! Cambié las personalidades porque quería un Van tremendamente agresivo . ¿En serio tu escribiste las novelas de Escaflowne? Wow, que ingeniosa! Saluditos!

**Satorichiva**: Hola! Que pena! Tardé más que la vez pasada. Por ahora no diré que relación hay entre Allen y Amano o sí la hay pero la verdad siempre sale a la luz. Gracias por dejar opinión. Besos!

**MissMarina-Iris**: Holas! Gracias por comentar. Jaja yo tampoco veo novelas o casi no, siempre es lo mismo pero con otros personajes. Aquí te dejo mi actualización totalmente apenada por el retrasote. Nos vemos!

**Danitabf: **Holis! Si hay una relación entre Van y Hitomi, claro que el tiempo dirá de que tipo. Gracias por comentar. Las novelas no las escribí yo, me las mandaron por correo pero se las quise compartir. Saludos!

**Missy l'orien**: Holis! Gracias y mil gracias. Ojalá puedas seguir mi historia. Al parecer si me cayó la maldición gitana uu pero bien merecido me lo tengo por tardar tanto en actualizar. Nos vemos!

**Aneres**: Gracias por comentar, aquí está el capítulo siguiente. Diviértete. Saludos!

**Danikita-chan**: Muchas gracias por comentar. Jeje si, Vancito tiene que cambiar por Hitomi aunque quien sabe que les deparó yo. Me alegra que te guste mi historia y sobre todo que dejes tu opinión al respecto. Besos!

**HADA**: Hola amiga! Gracias por leer mi humilde historia y por comentar. Van esta cambiando y tendrá que cambiar más. Por ahora aquí te dejo el siguiente episodio. Besos!

Gracias por comentar!

* * *

Recuerden que en el capítulo anterior comenzó la expedición. Allen, Van y Hitomi se adentraron en una cueva, sin embargo, una luz los sorprendió….. 

**Entre las sombras**

_Capítulo 6_

"Fanelia en llamas"

Atontado por el último golpe Van era incapaz de levantarse. Sus ojos se negaban abrirse, todavía cegados por aquella resplandeciente luz, aunque no por eso sus otros sentidos flaqueaban. Estaba casi seguro de que aun permanecía en la cueva, el fuerte olor a humedad representaba una posibilidad alta para sustentar esa hipótesis.

Por un instante la sola idea de permanecer "dormido" como estaba sonó bastante "no tan mal" pero como un rayo atravesando su cuerpo otro pensamiento resonó el triple de fuerte…¡la chica!

-Hi…to…¡agh!-apenas balbuceó mientras inútilmente trataba de levantarse, su respiración era muy rápida y con mucho esfuerzo podía estar conciente. -Fue un golpe…muy fuerte-dijo llevándose una mano al estómago encorvando su cuerpo.

El dolor que invadía todo su cuerpo era grande pero el reproche hacia si mismo era todavía mucho mayor….todo había pasado frente a sus narices…. El estúpido de Allen se adelantó y él todavía más estúpido no aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo, fue hasta que vio esa luz, demasiado tarde; cuando reaccionó…imbécil…imbécil…imbécil…

Los cabellos del rey de Freid se movían al ritmo del viento que entraba y sus tranquilos ojos se tornaron a los de un asesino, este se avecinaba hacía Van sujetando una gigantesca y poderosa arma. Empuñó con las dos manos la espada y cuando parecía que partiría en dos a su objetivo decidió golpearlo con la empuñadura, lo cual resultó sumamente doloroso y paralizador.

Van escupió sangre y cayó al suelo. Semiconsciente intentó levantarse pero un segundo golpe con la misma intensidad lo dejo completamente abatido. Perdió todo contacto con el mundo.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano el muchacho de Fanelia se puso de pie y con dificultad caminó a través de la profunda cueva apoyado en las goteantes paredes. Finalmente llegó a la entrada para encontrarse con un acervo de cadáveres….más bien….lo que quedaba de ellos. Algunos habían sido partidos al mitad, otros decapitados y al parecer otros tantos fueron vaporizados ya que se encontraban esparcidos brazos y piernas pero ni un solo rastro de sangre.

Una sombra apareció frente a él, Van tomó posé de batalla pero el esfuerzo producido en su abdomen le hizo ver todo negro, ya no podía más. Lentamente sus rodillas perdieron poder y le fue imposible sostenerse. Su última sensación fue del lodo que manchaba todo su cuerpo.

* * *

El sonido que hacía la leña mientras se quemaba lo trajo de vuelta en sí. Van se levantó bruscamente y paró en seco cuando sintió los efectos de pararse de esa manera. 

-Amo por favor siéntese, el ungüento de hierbas aun no ha secado- El tranquilo de Ruhm cocía algunos pescados en la fogata.

-Creí que habías muerto- Van volvió a sentarse tomando uno de los pescados que ya estaba listo.

-También me da gusto verlo Señor- dijo antes de darle una buena mordida a la comida

-Es arriesgado permanecer más tiempo aquí…

-No hay nadie, al menos por estos alrededores.

-Allen

-Así es, él es el responsable de esta masacre, eso creo- la mirada de Van seguía fija al infinito

-¿Crees?

-Cuando la jovencita y usted entraron a la montaña, Boris, el sirviente ese, desapareció y sospeché que algo andaba mal así que decidí esconderme en un lugar no muy lejano por supuesto. Un resplandor salió desde el interior y cubrió a todos los sirvientes, en cuanto recuperé la vista observé lo que quedaba de ellos y al final del escenario permanecía en silencio el rey de Freid. Llevaba una espada la cual desprendía un misterioso poder pero lo extraño……es que ni Allen o el arma tenían mancha alguna de sangre, ciertamente, ni una gota.

-Un buen asesino no toca la sangre de su víctima- replicó Van

-Pero es imposible que su arma no lo haga…¿no es así?-el chico se dio el lujo de suspirar, le molestaba el hecho de no saber con exactitud lo que había sucedido, el hecho de que le habían visto la cara y que por esas causas el pescado le supiera tan amargo.

-¿qué pasó con la mujer?-El viento resopló sobre las hojas de los árboles y la noche pareció más fría.

-De alguna forma Boris salió con la chica en brazos y se marcharon a pie. Dos minutos más tarde el crusade emprendió vuelo y un abrir y cerrar de ojos el lugar estaba desierto.

-Ese resplandor ¿Crees que pudiera causar algún daño?

-Lo dudo. De haber sido así incluso yo habría salido lastimado y usted quizá no ya no la contaría.

-Acabar con su propia gente….ni yo tendría tantas agallas para hacerlo…quizás…

-Pero lo que no termino de entender es como mató a tantas personas en tan corto plazo de tiempo. Esos hombres ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad de gritar y menos para defenderse.

-La única forma de averiguar la verdad es seguir a Allen

-No sabemos a donde fue y la cueva está totalmente vacía

-Hitomi…tú puedes sentirla…

-Será difícil perseguirlos

-Pero no imposible...te lo encargo

-Antes que nada ¿no cree que sería mejor ir al pueblo?

-Si es que ayuda en algo…

Van y Ruhm se dirigieron al pueblo, el cual se había convertido en un desierto. La gente se encontraba igualmente descuartizada. El poblado se había convertido en una réplica exacta de la masacre de la cueva, obviamente en proporciones mucho mayores.

Ambos caminaron entre los pedazos de los antes habitantes de Freid. Nuevamente no había sangre y todas las casas estaban intactas. Tampoco había señas de algún sobreviviente, todo en ese lugar estaba sin vida, incluyendo a los animales.

Sin otro remedio, el joven y su sirviente seguirían su camino a pie. El pueblo vecino no se encontraba tan lejos.

* * *

-¿Qué te sucede Boris? Luces preocupado- Allen recargó su mano en su barbilla 

-Solo espero que este sedante que le pusimos a la niña funcione. La última vez causó tremendo alboroto, reclamaba que detuviéramos el vuelo y exigía ver al muchacho de Fanelia. Amenazó hasta con saltar de la nave.

El apuesto rey sonrió. -Solo necesito que la mantengan tranquila hasta que lleguemos a Fanelia, estando ahí ya veremos, primero necesito hablar con Folken.

-Como diga amo

Después de un viaje apurado la nave aterrizó en Fanelia. Allen y su escasa tripulación decendieron para encontrarse con la siguiente "herramienta" para llevar a cabo su plan. Mientras tanto Hitomi seguí durmiendo, ignorante de la situación. Folken tan campante como siempre salió en su recibimiento.

-Bienvenido Rey Allen-con una leve reverencia- Es un gusto verle de n…

-Dejémonos de formalidades y hablemos de negocios

El actual gobernante de Fanelia, sabía que los rodeos no servían con Allen además a él tampoco le gustaban, así que sin más lo condujo a su oficina. Boris intentó seguirlos pero con un ademán su amo le ordenó esperar afuera.

La oficina de Folken era demasiado aburrida para el gusto de Allen. Lucía bastante gris, contaba solo con lo necesario y un mínimo de adornos. Las cortinas eran nada llamativas, las sillas eran de piel negra y los muebles eran obviamente finos. Pero hacía falta el toque de la entrada de dinero fraudulento.

-Sigues siendo un aburrido además tienes muy mal gusto, eso es lo que hace la falta de sexo.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Vaya que si eres raro, cualquier hombre se molestaría con mi comentario acerca de tu intimidad pero en fin.

-Con cuantas mujeres me acueste no es tu problema además pensé que venía de prisa-dijo con algo de ironía

-Es cierto. Verás, tu hermanito me está causando algunos problemillas pero para mi desgracia y la tuya lo necesito…vivo.

-¿Mi desgracia?

-Así es, bueno no creo que al joven "oye deja a mi chica" le guste saber TODA la verdad. Incluyendo que tu eres su hermano.

-No lo repetiré más ¿Qué demonios quieres?-Folken comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-Fácil. Estoy más que cerca de Escaflowne pero si Van se llega a enterar de todo mi plan se arruinará por completo. Además hay una parte del sistema que esta fallando aunque por lo menos lo del señuelo salió bastante bien.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta

-Con calma querido amigo. El chico todavía es muy inexperto, necesito que sea más fuerte y para ello se requiere una motivación…

* * *

Van y Ruhm había logrado conseguir dos caballos y algo de alimento. El pueblo al que llegaron estaba totalmente intacto, nadie sabía sobre el incidente de Freid. 

-Señor, algo impide que localice a la mujer. Debe ser algún conjuro de Boris o también...

-¿También…?

-Puede que la chica este muerta

-Lo dudo. Si se la llevaron es porque Allen descubrió sus habilidades. Presiento que se dirigen a Fanelia.

-Nadie puede asegurarlo.

-Ni negarlo.

-De acuerdo. Vayamos allá pero ¿qué pasará si no se encuentran en Fanelia?

-Ya veremos.

Sus caballos iban a todo galope y el camino hacia su hogar se veía cada vez más cerca aunque al mismo tiempo la desesperación hiciera el camino más largo de lo normal. Un día completo había transcurrido y nuevamente llegaba la noche.

Fanelia ya no estaba tan lejos, sin embargo Van se detuvo un momento, Ruhm hizo lo mismo.

-¿Le sucede algo amo?

-Se ve mucha luz

-Probablemente es por la festividad de esta noche. Nuevamente la han hecho en grande.

-No…no es eso…¡Ese maldito!-exclamó con coraje y dándole un fuerte golpe a su caballo continuó su camino. Su sirviente hacía vanos intentos por alcanzarlo, lo había dejado unos cuantos metros atrás de él.

Una mezcla entre el asombro y el aumento en desprecio envolvían al joven Fanel. Su ciudad se encontraba totalmente ardiendo en fuego. Podía ver como la gente había tratado inútilmente en escapar y yacían en el suelo. Otros agonizabany en los guardias observaba el mismo fenóneno de muerte que en Freid.

Oprimió los puños hasta que sus propias uñas hirieron la piel de sus palmas haciendo que la sangre descendiera rápidamente, apretó los labios A…llen- pronunció con todo su odio.

-¡Amo!- Ruhm llegó instantes después- ¡La chica…puedo sentirla, está aquí!

La expresión cambió un poco…solo un poco -¿Está viva?-

-Al parecer sí

Ambos se adentraron con dificultad en la ciudad y con mucha facilidad dieron con ella. Boris la cargó y regresaron a la entrada de Fanelia.

-¿Sientes alguna presencia?

-No, ni del enemigo ni de ningún ser vivo pero fue demasiado fácil encontrarla.

Van no respondió nada. Se quedó de pie, despierto durante toda la noche en frente de su ciudad, viendo caer cada casa y hacerse cenizas cada rincón. A la mañana siguiente se acercó a Ruhm, quien se había quedado cuidando de Hitomi.

-¿Aun no despierta?

-No…y al parecer no lo hará.

**FIN DE CAPÍTULO 6 **

**CONTINUARA!**

* * *

Gracias por la paciencia. El siguiente capítulo llegará más pronto porque llegará más pronto. Saludos! 

No se olviden de comentar.

Besos!

**Rinsita-chan**


End file.
